Captain Otter A White Shadows series fanfic
by President Weasel
Summary: Were those phone calls planned? What happened in London? Who really saved everyone? This is the story behind the White Shadows series. This is what happened to India. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Target sighted"

"Roger that"

I peered through my binoculars through the back window of the house. The party was in full swing, and everyone had been invited. I, of course, had to make some sort of excuse not to go – I preferred to watch my suspects from a safe distance. Ugh, it was just disgusting. The way she waved at everyone daintily before rushing up for a hug. The way she smiled, oh-so-genuinely, at all of her friends. Her tinkling laughter was glass shards, rattling around in my skull.

I'd had a hunch, from the moment I met her, that she was the one our agents had been looking for all these years. The immortal girl. Charming, until you read her file, until you saw what she truly was. A monster. A beautiful, soulless killer. With her perfect features, bubbly personality and adorable demeanour, she was an instant hit and everybody loves her. But not a day has gone by where I haven't feared for my friend's lives. I made a point to not become close with her, but everyone else was oblivious to the danger. Every night for the last two years I have lain awake well into the early hours of the morning, waiting to hear the call that she has claimed another victim. But she hasn't, yet.

"AJ to Otter, over"

"Otter to AJ, nothing yet"

"Is she still there?"

I glared through my binoculars at her. Die, I thought. Just die.

"AJ to Otter, do you read me?"

"Read you loud and clear.

She's still there"

"Otter to AJ"

"This is AJ to Otter. Any news?"

"She's just leaving the building. Front door."

"Should I -"

"No. Not yet. Wait until she gets into her car first. And just follow her this time."

"Roger that. AJ over and out."

I sighed, and packed my radio and binoculars into my bag. It took me two seconds to shimmy down the tree I was in and duck behind a large shrub, pausing to check if anyone saw me. I raced across the road and dove behind a low garden wall. After a couple of minutes, a small silver car drove past, followed at a distance by an unmarked black van. Conspicuous, yes, but sometimes it helps. As Alice says, it's so overt, it's covert. Carefully, I crawled on my belly behind the wall until I felt a tire in front of me. Fumbling with my keys, I stood up and mounted my motorbike, exchanged my mask for a helmet, and roared off into the night.

I dumped my helmet on the garage shelf and strode inside. Everybody stood and saluted me as I entered, but I waved them back down again with a slightly embarrassed smile. I still wasn't used to being this important yet. "Come on guys, it's me. You don't need to make such a big fuss every time I walk into the room." I grinned.

"Captain?" Alice hurried over, boots clicking on the hard laminate floor. "Captain, we've got big news."

I settled myself into my new chair at the head of the table. "Ooh, excellent. Give it here and let's have a read. And what did I tell you about calling me Captain, Allie? We've been friends for, what, eight years?" She handed me the folder, and saluted me again in mock seriousness. "So sorry, Captain. It won't happen again."

I frowned, and she giggled back. God, she can be annoying sometimes. Opening the folder, I turned my attention to the hastily scribbled notes and the Insta-print photographs. They were a tad blurry, but then again, she had been in a hurry.

From what the agents had gathered, she was meeting someone in a park. They talked for a while, She gave him what looked like an envelope and then they parted. No big deal, although the envelope was certainly worth looking into.

One of the pictures caught my eye. "What have we here…?" I stood up and carried it over to examine it more closely under the light. It was a picture of a boy, about our age, talking to Her. I couldn't make out his features very well, but from what I could see he had brown hair and a tan – and was fairly good looking, too. Nice figure. Not really my type though. But –

"Oh God."

"Capt – India? What's wrong?" Alice rushed to my side, and I handed her the photograph.

"Would you mind scanning this and checking to see if we have him on record?"

She nodded, and click-clacked over to one of the computers. She slid the photograph into the scanner, clicked around a few times, and waited a moment. I stood next to her, and we both peered intently at the screen. After what seemed an age, the result popped up onscreen with a metallic 'bing'.

"Name: Jace Gilmor. Age: Unknown. Ethnicity: British (equiv.)" Alice read aloud from the screen. She quickly scrolled past his basic info, down to what we like to call the 'Super-Dooper Double Secret Files'. This was where we kept the information that defined a person for what they were. After tapping in a couple of passwords, the file came up, and we both gasped in unison.

Origin: Helven

"Shit."

"Tell me about it."

Alice turned to me, concern furrowing her brow. "What are we going to do?"

Frowning, I paced the room. "Is he on the threat list?" I asked.

Click click.

"No. He's not dangerous. In fact, we aren't even sure that he's aware that he's Helven."

"Any discernable skills?"

"Not apparently."

I stopped pacing, and plunked myself down in a chair. "Huh. So, why does she want him?"

Alice scrolled through some more pages. "I don't know. I can't seem to find anything that makes him stand out from the rest of them."

I steepled my fingers and rested my chin on the tips. "Is his whole family here? Are they rich? Maybe she just needs money."

Click click.

"Nope. It's just him and his younger sister."

"Hmmmmm."

I resumed my pacing, and Alice leant in almost comically close to the screen, reading intently.

"Does his sister have any skills?"

"Nope."

Back and forth. What does she want? Back and forth. Why does she need him?

Click click. Scroll scroll scroll. Click click. Scroll scroll.

"Ugh! Why in the name of UNDERCRACKERS does this have to be so damn difficult?" I yelled to no one in particular. The other agents had left by now, leaving my exasperation to bounce around the empty room. Alice peeled her eyes away from the screen, and looked at me. "Well," she said slowly, "maybe it's really obvious. Like, maybe she just thinks he's hot and felt like dating a fellow alien for a change."

I snorted, but then realised she was serious. "Oh. Um. Right. Ok."

She brought his picture up again, and we both looked at it again. Light brown hair, tan, brown eyes, British –

"Catherine."

Alice frowned at me in confusion.

"What?"

"He looks like someone Catherine would give her kneecaps for."

"But – but she doesn't have any kneecaps. She lost her legs in the Singapore War five years ago, against that smuggling gang. You were there, remember?"

"No no, not Agent Rum. Stokes. Catherine Stokes."

"Oh."

"Do you realise what this means?"

"India, I haven't met your Catherine."

"It means that she's using him as bait!"

I leapt up and pranced furiously around the room.

"What a despicable thing to do!"

"India, I honestly wouldn't know. I've never met your Catherine."

"This is terrible!"

"India - "

I ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, giving her a little shake.

"Alice, I need you to watch him like a hawk, ok? I need to know where he goes, who he meets, and why. Do you understand?"

"I - "

"Do you understand what I am saying?"

"I – yes."

"Good. Now find out where he lives, we need to send a small squad over to wait until morning. I want to know everything that happens, LIVE."

Alice sighed in exasperation, and turned back to the computer. She clicked around a few more times, printed a few sheets of paper, and called in a team over the intercom. I left quietly while she was briefing them, and made my way back to the garage. Jamming my helmet on my head, I sprung back onto my bike and cruised out. It was going to be a long day, and I needed to be home in time to see Cat and Lulu off for their trip.

Their trip…

The envelope.

Plane tickets.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Honestly, I'm all for disguises, but this was honestly the worst, the utmost worst disguise I've ever had to wear in my life. Ever. I scratched my itchy arms under the cheap shirt and sighed. The entire outfit was stupidly white with dumb little half-hearted red stripes around the hems of all the clothes, and I was required to wear a stupid little coat and hat. And why did a plane need a medic, anyway? Weren't the flight attendants supposed to be trained in basic First Aid?

I readjusted my seatbelt and stared out the window, going over the plan again in my head. Just that morning, I'd been frantically formulating some sort of strategy with Alice, whilst simultaneously dressing myself in this ridiculous costume and receiving radio messages from various agents stationed around the airport, all of whom were tracking the mysterious Helven. So far, we had established that he was indeed the supposedly dead one, and that he apparently was never actually dead. He also apparently was either totally unaware that he was a Helven, or else a very, very good actor. The 'brilliant' (Alice's words, not mine) plan that 'we' (she) had come up with and that I 'agreed' (was forced into doing) to do was as follows:

Step One: Print fake ID

Step Two: Using said false ID, board plane as a 'qualified aeronautical medic'.

Step Three: Either divert/distract the Helven from the girls or, if really desperate, kidnap the girls and take them back to the base until we work out why She was after them.

Brilliant. Ha. Ha, ha.

My train of thought was interrupted by the instantly recognisable sound of Lucy trying to contain herself, a process that usually begins with screaming and ends with something broken, usually someone's limbs.

"WAKE ME UP TOMORROW AND YOU MAY FIND ME A GRAVE MAN! DO YOU SEE? DO YOU SEE? OH IT'S A SIDESPLITTER!"

Oh god…Aaaaaaand wait for it….

"LOVELY WEATHER WE'RE HAVING, EH LUCY? HUHUHUHUHUH?"

Yep, there's the other one. And, judging by their frantic, almost manic hysterical screaming, they've spotted the Helven. Shit.

I peered over the top of the seat in front of me to see what was happening. All of the other passengers had fallen completely silent, and were staring in astonishment at the spectacle unfolding before them. The Helven, however, was talking to the girls, smiling politely like it wasn't even a thing. Catherine had turned into a grinning beetroot, and Lucy's ears were starting to twitch. Oh god, one of them is going to blow up any second now…

Lucy suddenly grabbed Catherine's head and engulfed it in her enormously flabby arms. She leapt up, mumbling an excuse, and ran down the aisle, Catherine half running and half being dragged along behind her. As soon as they hit the wall, Cat freed her head, and started yelling at Lucy. Unsurprising, really. A battle ensued.

By now, the rest of the passengers had become bored and had gone back to doing whatever they were doing before. I took the opportunity to sneak down to the back of the plane, hiding behind an empty trolley.

"…a problem with Smit! I knew you were against him!"

"For god's sake! You don't even know him!"

"Oh yeah?"

They glared at each other, their noses almost touching. "Yeah!"

"Well, we are just on an acquaintance basis!" Cat yelled, and made a jab at Lucy's nose.

She ducked out of the way, and yelled back. "No you're not! I am!"

"No you aren't!"

"Of course I'm not! I mean, of course I am! Stop confusing me!"

A few of the attendants made as if to go and break them up, but then the nose jabbing and screaming became rather violent and they seemed to think the better of it. One or two went to go and console some of the more frightened-looking passengers.

"!"

Lucy screamed, her face bright blue and nose a-tremble. When she ran out of breath, she collapsed in an undignified blob on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! ER...ER…ER…MEDIC! MEDIC! I NEED A MEDIC!" Cat flapped her arms around a little, but froze when she saw the Helven approaching her. Oh shit, what now?

"Jesus! Is she alright?" he frowned down at Lucy, concerned.

Catherine seemed to regain herself and stuttered "Urmm...err…. who? Oh, right! Um…she…err…" She glanced at him. "She slipped…on a piece of snot?" The Helven looked perplexed, but you could tell he was amused. Just then, Lucy sat up and jabbed Cat hard in the nose. "What is wrong with you? I could have died!" she scowled fiercely at her friend. "And all you could think about was Smit!"

Wait, Smit? So, he's in disguise…as a guy named Smit? What?

'Smit' bent down to help Lucy up. She grinned like a baboon, and giggled. "Who's Smit?" he asked.

Oh, I see now. They've just named him Smit.  
"Erm, Smit is our…our...our…"

"FINGER PUPPET!" Cat blurted out. 'Smit' and Lucy turned to stare at her incredulously. And, quite suddenly, he began to laugh. Not at them, but with them. He was laughing as though she had just told a hilarious joke, and I could see that he was trying to 'get attached' to them, so to speak.

Right, I thought, readjusting my hat, time to move in.

I rushed over, and grabbed Lucy off 'Smit', and bent down to whisper into her ear. "Lucy! You have to listen to me! You're in danger!" I murmured.

"YOU IDIOT! I'M AWAKE! I'M ALIVE!" she shoved me away from her, hard.

"Oof…ouch." She obviously didn't hear me. Never mind, I'll have to try again. I dragged her up and tried to lead her away, but she was too distracted with trying to glare at Catherine and simper at 'Smit' at the same time. I think she might have got the two of them mixed up a few times.

I finally got Lucy into the tiny medic room and sat her down. "Lucy? Are you alright?" I asked. She just continued to glare at the door. "Lucy!" I yelled. She didn't move. "Lucy, are you listening to me? You're in danger! You need to understand that when you arrive at the airport, you need to catch the next flight home, immediately! Do you understand?"

She didn't even blink.

For goodness's sake, they are two of my closest friends, and yet sometimes I want to bash their heads open against a brick wall. Hrumph.

"Alright. You can go now. You're fine." I sighed, and opened the sliding door. Lucy practically fell out of it, and made her way back to her seat. But Catherine wasn't there…. oh. I spotted 'Smit' guiding her back to her seat, one hand on her back. Jesus, she was grinning so hard I thought her mouth was going to fall off. He said something, and she giggled, while Lucy just continued to glare at her some more.

I sighed again. This was going to be a loooong flight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

After leaving the plane, I found a small empty shed, wriggled out of my medic disguise and dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts. "Much better." I said to myself. The air was so hot here, although it wasn't uncomfortable. I would soon get used to it, anyhow. Jamming on a long blonde wig and a pair of oversized green sunglasses, I snuck out and joined the back of the tour group. After handing in our luggage, we were all lead around the island by a group of natives. The island was very beautiful, all blue sky and white sand, with tiny little bungalows dotted around the place. There were a couple of swimming pools, a small restaurant and bar; an activities centre and a small dock where several assorted boats were moored. It was certainly a far cry from grimy old Auckland, that's for sure.

Eventually, we were shown to our bungalows. I thanked and tipped the young girl who dropped off my bag, and then bolted the door. Shutting the curtains, I opened my suitcase and pulled out several files, my laptop and my cellphone. I dialled through to the Base, and waited until the passcode screen came on. After punching in the numbers, I used the ten minutes before the line made it through all the security systems we had installed, to check the room for Bugs and hidden cameras.

Bing!

"Hello?"

"Hey, Allie. It's me."

"Oh hi Captain. How was your flight?"

I detected the smile in her voice. Right, I thought. Two can play at that game.

"Oh, it was fantastic. Free food, first-class seating and," I added with a chuckle, "_plenty_ of entertainment."

"Oh." Ha. She sounded disappointed. "Did you manage to separate them?"

"Nope." I flopped down on my bed, and sighed. "He's very determined."

"Hmmmmm."

"Hmmmmm."  
"…"

"…"

"What are we going to do now?"

"I don't know, you're the one with all the brilliant ideas, remember?"

"Oh yeah, right." I heard her tapping away at her keyboard. "Just give me a sec, ok?"

I sighed, and waited for her to come up with something.

"Got it!"

I sat up. "What?"

"You know how you cover up all those absences from school with your 'magazine', right?"

I nodded, but remembered she couldn't see me. "Yeeeesss…"

"Well, what if you ask them to do something for the magazine?

"Like what?"

"Like an episode of The Bobie Show?"

God, she's brilliant. Why didn't I think of that? "You're amazing, Allie."

She laughed. "I know. So, just ring them up and ask them to film an episode. Hopefully, they'll get so distracted with it that you'll be able to remove the Helven and by the time they've finished we can bring them home."

I smiled. "And that's why you're my second-in-command, Allie. If I die on this mission, you can be Captain in my place, OK?"

"Um, India? Being the second-in-command means that if you die, I get to take your place. That's kind of the point."

"Oh. Right."

"Soooo…what are you waiting for? Go and ring them!"

"Ok, ok. I'm on it. I'll call you this evening and let you know how it goes."

"Roger that, Captain Otter."

I laughed. "Haha, you're a bastard." and hung up.

Donning a large blue sunhat that covered my face, I strode outside and wandered around the resort, glancing around for the girls and the Helven.

After half an hour, I had almost given up and assumed that they had stayed in their bungalow. But then –

"GOD! Stop doing that!"

I ducked behind a beach umbrella and peeked around the side. Cat and Lucy were sitting in beach chairs, sipping something out of coconuts and arguing, as usual. "Excellent." I smiled to myself, and got out my cellphone. I dialled Cat's number, and waited for her to pick up.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Ugh." She must have forgotten to turn it on after the flight. I rang Lucy instead. She picked up on the first ring. "Hello?"

I adopted the cover voice I used while being a 'media socialite'.

"Lucy, my dahling!" I thought for a moment. Lucy hadn't listened the last time I'd tried to warn her, but maybe I'll have better luck with Cat. "Now please hand the phone over to Catherine. I need to discuss something with her but her phone is switched off. Doesn't she know that switching her phone off is very dangerous? What if I need to get hold of her in an emergency?"

I could practically feel the frustration radiating out of the receiver. "Oh, hi India, I think she just forgot to turn it back on after the plane landed."

"Yes, yes, yes. Just hand the phone over to her."

"Sure." I watched her pass Cat the phone, and whisper something. I chuckled as I saw Cat's expression of pure horror as she took it and held it up to her ear.

"OH HELLO, dahling!" I suddenly realised I had no idea what I was doing. Erm…. aha! "Oh dahling, I just got back from New York! I honestly got so tired of their fashion, waistcoats! Waistcoats for women! They went out last week! Honestly, and you thought they would be up to date, anyway - " I took a deep breath. "Dahling, I need you to film a documentary of your trip for The Bobie Show, so my magazine can rave on about it like we knew it was coming before any other publishers. Will you be a darling and do it?" I crossed my fingers and hoped she'd say yes. I couldn't take no for an answer.

She shook her head. "Look India, I - "  
I cut across her before she could finish. "Fabulous dahling, I expect it when you get back. CIAO!" I hung up quickly before she could protest, and snickered. They can't refuse. Still giggling at just how easy it was, I strolled back to my bungalow to sleep off the flight.


End file.
